Snow Kiss
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: Yugi has a secret love for his dark half, Yami. Will he be able to confess his true feelings to him someday? Maybe some snowing and a New Year's Eve will help him out. YamixYugi


(A/N: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!)

* * *

**Snow Kiss**

Yugi turned around more than once on his bed, sweat drops filling his forehead and running down his temples. He was having a nightmare, again; the same that he had been having for a week already that just didn't seem to leave him alone.

He was always covered in a cold embrace until he was finally awakened by a warm touch surrounding him.

Each time the boy opened his eyes, he found his dark half, Yami, kindly hugging him, running a hand through his hair and smiling gently, always saying "It's okay, you were just dreaming" to calm him down, knowing it would allow his "aibou" to sleep again.

But this night was different. The cold embrace began to fill Yugi's insides, like always; but this time, the warmth didn't come next. The boy wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging himself, trying to support the feeling.

This technique failed him since he started shivering uncontrollably. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Where was Yami when he needed him the most? Falling into the deepness of the surrounding and cold darkness, closing his eyes, Yugi screamed.

"YAMI!" He opened his eyes, finding himself on the safety of his room, wrapped in the covers of his bed. He brought a hand to his forehead, wiping the sweat drops he found there.

The boy turned around and visualized his dark half's bed empty. Where was Yami now? He couldn't have just vanished… and that made Yugi grow worried. He began sobbing, wondering if all this time he had just been dreaming and Yami was actually gone. He stopped once he heard his voice.

"Yugi? Aibou, what's wrong?" asked his taller look-a-like hugging him. Yugi hugged him back.

"I— I— I thought something had happened to you!" shouted the hikari.

"Aibou, I'm so sorry I wasn't here," apologized Yami. Yugi didn't ask where he had been; he was just glad Yami was safe and sound and that he'd be there to protect him.

---

Yugi woke up when his body was gently shook. He opened his eyes and stared into Yami's, who was kneeling next to his bed already changed.

_Did I fall asleep? _He wondered.

"Good morning, aibou," said the older boy standing up. "Now come on, get changed!"

_Changed?_"What are you talking about, mou hitori no boku?" asked Yugi confused.

"It's Monday, remember?" Yugi kept looking at Yami with a 'explain yourself' look on his eyes. Yami sighed. "Today's the New Year's Eve party Anzu will be throwing up and we have to get the food."

"Oh, right." The dark half stared at him suspiciously. "Gomenasai, I think it slipped out of my mind!" Yami chuckled.

"It's okay, aibou; I won't tell Anzu." Yugi sighed before getting up from his bed. He got changed as Yami went downstairs.

_I wonder if what happened yesterday _actually_happened or if it was just a dream…_

---

"Aibou, are you all right?" asked Yami. Yugi snapped out and looked at him.

"W— What do you mean?" asked Yugi back, his cheeks getting a touch of pink as his taller look-a-like smiled warmly at him.

"You've been like spaced out since we got out from the Kame Game," replied the older boy. "Is something bothering you?"

"Pharaoh, when did I fall asleep last night?" The question caught Yami off guard, but he thought of the answer, anyway.

"After you woke up from your nightmare, not much after you calmed down." The previous Egyptian ruler smiled again, and Yugi's blush was more noticeable now. "You feeling okay?" He placed the back of one of his hands to his hikari's forehead. Yugi shook his head wildly and nodded. They kept walking, the smaller one with his head facing the pavement.

Yugi wondered if one day he would be able to confess a big truth to Yami…

He was deeply in love with his dark half.

---

**A few hours after the party began…**

Yugi headed towards the door of Anzu's house.

"Yuge?" He heard, discovering the voice belonged to his friend Jounouchi as he turned around to see him. "Where ya goin'?"

"I just need time to myself, Jounouchi; the sound is just too loud for me. If I'm not back when the countdown begins, wish Anzu, Honda and Ryou a Happy New Year— oh, and for jii-chan also!" said the younger as he went out of the house.

He stopped nearby the ocean's shore and stared at the reflection of the full moon on the water. It was so beautiful. And then he saw three reflections: the moon's, his, and…

"Yami?!" His dark half chuckled as Yugi turned around to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Jounouchi told me that you had gone out, so I decided to follow you."

"Why?"

"I don't know," said Yami suddenly standing right next to him. Then he took his aibou's hand in his. The action caused Yugi to blush. "I think I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?" The smaller boy nodded.

Yugi got out of his thoughts when his yami's other hand started caressing his cheek, softly pulling out a golden strand from his forehead before retaking its original position on his cheek. He didn't even notice that snow had begun falling from the blue and dark sky.

"M— Mou hitori no boku…" murmured Yugi breathlessly.

"Yes, aibou?" replied the taller one.

"What— are you doing?" asked the hikari nervously.

"This…" And with that word, Yami leaned in, closed his eyes, and softly pressed his lips against Yugi's.

Yugi's eyes widened in astonishment as his lips came in contact with the Pharaoh's. He couldn't push him away nor bring him closer. The shock was overpowering him. There was no thought in his mind; but finally, he decided to just let himself go, and he surrendered to his dark half, closing his eyes and softly kissing him back.

Yami's arms were suddenly wrapped around his aibou's waist and Yugi's encircled the taller boy's neck. After a while, their lungs' need of air forced them to pull apart from each other and they just stared into the other's eyes for a long moment. Yugi managed to recover his voice.

"Y— Yami, w— what was that for?" he asked trembling a little bit.

"I thought it would be obvious," answered the older boy without breaking eye contact. "You really don't know?" Yugi shook his head. "Do you really want me to tell you?" This time he nodded. "Aibou, I…"

"Yami, I love you!" yelled the smaller boy as he buried his face on his look-a-like's chest. He expected a rejection, but he began to vanish that thought when Yami's hand caressed his hair.

"Now do you?" he asked, and suddenly Yugi started sobbing.

"I do, Yami-kun, I really do," said his little one, trying to hold back the tears from his eyes. He knew his dark half had just smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that," whispered Yami next to Yugi's ear. The younger one gasped and looked up at the Pharaoh's face.

"W— What do you mean?"

"Yugi, I've loved you since the first time I met you, and I still do. I've been waiting since then for you to return my feelings."

"You do?" questioned Yugi when his sobs stopped. The Egyptian king nodded and a smile formed on Yugi's face.

"It's snowing," said the older one looking at the sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Yugi followed his lead. Both of them gasped when they saw fireworks beside the moon on its position. They turned to stare at each other again, the two smiling widely. Yugi's turned into a frown soon after. "But… I'm— afraid— of losing you. I'm afraid that one day you'll just be gone."

"You have nothing to worry about, aibou. I will never leave you; I promise it." Yugi's smile was again across his lips.

"I love you, mou hitori no boku. Happy New Year."

"I love you too, aibou. Happy New Year." Afterwards, their lips met in a chaste but lovingly kiss that could just last forever.

**The End**

* * *

(A/N: First yaoi fan-fic ever, guys! I hope you like it!! Please read and review!) **  
**


End file.
